


kiss it better

by fabulousfairytales



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, post 15x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: After he hit his head, Nico realized there's only one thing that would make him feel better. Kisses. Many of them. Especially if they came from Levi. post 15x09 fluff





	kiss it better

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So thanks to my boo (@schmittlevi on tumblr!!) this thing happened. Lots of fluff, because we need that stuff. (especially after my last fic, ha.)

Today had been chaotic. Nico never thought that he would be making out in an ambulance. He also never thought that he would get caught by the chief of surgery while being shirtless. All in all, it’s been a day full of surprises.

He was in front of the locker room of the interns, waiting for Levi to finish changing. Maybe he was being too forward. They barely made out in the ambulance and now he wanted to ask Levi to go home with him? Oh god, this was a bad idea. A really bad idea, he should just leave before he could spot hi –

“Nico,” the intern exclaimed surprised, but also excited. He didn’t expect him to wait here for him. He thought that _if_ he did, he would wait somewhere else. Somewhere less… surrounded. He was an intern and Nico was a fellow after all. People will talk.

He cocked his head to the side and looked up at the man in front of him, waiting for him to say something.

“I – uh. Would you like to… I don’t know… go to my place?” Nico asked carefully. Okay, what was wrong with him? He never ever got this nervous around anyone. Never. He was confident. He knew what he wanted. And he wanted Levi. So why was it so hard to ask him? Where did all his confidence go? Five seconds ago, after the chief informed them of the availability of lockable rooms, he had grinned from ear to ear.

His worries, however, faded away when he saw the big fat grin on Levi’s face, accompanied by enthusiastic nodding and a soft, “Yes, of course.”

It felt like a heavy load has been lifted off his shoulders and he exhaled relieved as Levi was saying goodbye to his friends. When he came out again, he shot the fellow a smile that just made him melt on the inside.

“Ready?” He asked, offering his hand for Levi to take which he immediately did.

“Yes.”

Nico smiled as their fingers intertwined while leaving the hospital.

It was already dark outside when they arrived at Nico’s apartment. The fellow fished out his keys from his pockets and opened the door.

“I – I didn’t have time to –“ He started to excuse himself for the chaos in his living room, but was cut off by an eager Levi attacking his mouth, pushing both of them inside. He smirked against his lips and put his arms around his waist to pull him closer, to feel him near. All he wanted was to feel him. Just like he did in the ambulance.

“I don’t care,” Levi mumbled in between kisses and pushed Nico down onto the sofa, straddling him in his lap and gripping the hair at the nape of his neck, causing the man under him to softly moan. He grinned pleased and ran his hands up and down Nico’s chest, eventually slipping them under his shirt, feeling the soft skin underneath.

Nico did the same, his mouth wandering down Levi’s neck to suck on it, leaving behind a small purpled bruise.

“Nico,” the intern giggled as Nico was grabbing the hem of Levi’s shirt before pulling it over his head, revealing his naked chest and sliding his hands over the exposed skin.

He inhaled sharply in pain as he felt the light pressure from the shirt's tight collar around his head, causing Levi to stop dead in his tracks.

“Hey, are you okay? Is your head alright?” He asked worried and gently touched Nico’s chin with his thumb and index finger, carefully turning his head to the side so he could examine the bruise.

“I’m good. Don’t worry, please,” Nico whispered, putting his hand over Levi’s, intertwining their fingers.

“Are you sure? You got a really big blow there,” he asked again and cupped Nico’s cheek.

“Oh, I sure did,” Nico replied with a smug grin, making Levi laugh and shake his head.

“You’re such a dumbass,” he chuckled.

“Hey, those were your words.”

“I will never live this down, right?”

“Yeah, no. I don’t think so,” Nico laughed, letting his fingers glide down Levi’s cheek.

“But seriously. Are you okay? Does it still hurt?”

“Well not rea –“

“I can kiss it better, you know?” Levi suggested with a small grin.

Nico thought about it for a second until he nodded with a faked pained expression. “You know, now that you say it… I think it does hurt a little bit.”

Levi chuckled and carefully swiped Nico’s hair to the side, bending down and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“So? Better?” He whispered, stoking Nico’s cheek with his thumb.

“Hmm, a bit yeah,”

“Only a bit? I guess then that wasn’t enough, huh?

Nico just shook his head sanctimoniously before Levi bent down to kiss his forehead again, and again and again and again until he felt Nico’s body shaking from holding in giggles while Levi bit his tongue to hold in his own laughter.

“And? How do you feel now?”

“It’s better… But I think a few more would help immensely, don’t you think, Dr. Schmitt?” Nico suggested and placed his hands on Levi’s shoulders, gently squeezing them as he cocked his head to the side while giving the man on top of him the most innocent eyes.

Levi snickered. He leaned down again, this time peppering several small kisses on and around the bruised skin as Nico closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Levi’s soft lips on his forehead. Levi’s lips slowly moved from Nico’s forehead to his temple, over his cheek and landed eventually at the corner of his mouth which curled up into a smile before Levi pulled away to smirk at him.

“Such a tease,” Nico half-complained. He liked that side of Levi. Very much. But right now, all he wanted was to feel Levi’s soft lips on his’ again so he buried his hand into the hair at the back of Levi's neck and pulled him closer to finally kiss him passionately again. They both giggled as they lost balance and fell to the side, landing in Nico's soft pillows.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated!!  
> I'm @orthoglasses on tumblr, so if you got a prompt or hc, send them to me there. :)


End file.
